


winning by losing

by sleeplesskeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, M/M, Not Beta Read, iwaoi - Freeform, mostly soft tho, they ain’t at nationals lolz!, theyre in love yup!, very light-hearted angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesskeiji/pseuds/sleeplesskeiji
Summary: “do you love me iwa-chan?”oikawa asks iwaizumi the question while walking home after losing from karasuno. iwaizumi had prepared for everything except for this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	winning by losing

“do you love me iwa-chan?”

oikawa stopped walking, the team had just lost their way to nationals and oikawa had been weirdly quiet about it. while the whole team went home crying, iwaizumi and him had just been walking home together in silence. 

hajime knew oikawa would break that silence but he didn’t expect it to go like this. it wasn’t like the question was hard for him though; ofcourse he loved the brown-haired setter. sure, there were times that he hated his guts but he could never be able to go a day without his oikawa around him. 

he would miss everything he loved about him.  
he would miss how his eyes lit up every time he talked about something he loved, he would miss hearing him speak about things he was passionate about, he would miss hearing him whine whenever things didn’t go the way he wanted them to go, he would miss how he had that calm look whenever he was sleeping, he would miss his stupid peace sign he always did for photos, he would miss how he cried every time they watched a sad movie together, he would even miss how the boy called him “iwa-chan” although he would never admit that. so for oikawa to doubt iwa’s love for him, broke his heart into a million pieces. 

apparently iwaizumi didn’t answer fast enough because he saw oikawas eyes meet the ground. something iwa had come to learn meant disappointment, despair, but most importantly, it meant that oikawa felt the same way about himself. _unloved_. not by his iwa-chan. not by his team. not by anyone. 

iwaizumi wanted to say how much he actually cared about him, and how proud he was of him, he wanted to scream that he loved him so much that it hurt. 

but before he could do all that, oikawa walked away, his hands in his pockets, face turned to the ground and the wind softly stroking his hair.  
even sad he looked beautiful. 

hajime didn’t even notice he was staring until he heard oikawas’ soft voice, as if it was able to break by speaking one more word,

“it’s okay.. you don’t have to answer,”

that sentence, that one sentence was enough to make iwaizumi feel so incredibly frustrated, or was it more anger? he couldn’t tell. he was just so unbelievably shocked by the fact that this boy. this beautiful boy he was in love with, _actually,_ thought nobody loved him back.

iwaizumi felt so incredibly powerless, he knew no words would make oikawa feel better right now, he wouldn’t even know how to phrase his feelings for him, he had never been good with words. so, iwa did the only thing he could think of in that moment. 

he walked up to oikawa. looked him in his eyes, the hazel eyes he so loved, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

he didn’t expect he would actually do it, he had always known he wanted to do it but he never thought of there being a moment he would actually meet the lips of the love of his life. 

oikawa didn’t pull back either and iwaizumi tasted the saltiness of oikawas’ tears.

“of course i love you, shitty-kawa, you’re an absolute idiot for thinking otherwise you know that?!”

oikawa smiled, his eyes puffy and red but still beautiful as ever, 

“thank you iwa-chan.”

they continued walking home, this time hand in hand with their love for each other filling up the silence they walked in.


End file.
